Prasinis Wyrm
These strange companions are not often seen, as they are only found where snow continually falls. They are secretive creatures, and keep to themselves, avoiding human settlements. If one should spot a prasinis wyrm, it is best to remain perfectly still. Should the creature slowly approach, then it is a sign that they deem the person safe - or at least interesting. It's pointless to try and sneak up on wyrm, as one of their powers alerts them of everything occurring nearby. Prasinis wyrms possess a keen sense of smell, and are aware of what surrounds them at all times - even miles and miles away. This skill is powerful, even though the land is covered by a thick coat of snow. It is how these wyrms travel, as every scent is a clear landmark. This skill is also how they are able to find specific food even in the harshest of environments. Prasinis wyrms are only eat sweet foods – mostly the odd berries and fruits that somehow grow in the frigid Arkene. Unlike other creatures, these wyrms do not collect their food, but simply eat whenever they come across a meal. Prasinis wyrms also consume massive amounts of snow every day, and only their hatchlings will touch thawed water. It's generally agreed upon that they gather strength from the cold and snow, though how this came to be is unknown. Their past is a mystery, and there are no books in the library holding any information on them. Egg This little candy smells strongly of mint, but for some reason you hesitate to eat it. Hatchling Prasinis wyrms are very intelligent, from the moment they are born. They are incredibly inventive, and most of their time is spent thinking up new things to do. Anyone visiting one of these little wyrms will likely see them engrossed in creating a new game, or learning about the world around them. Prasinis wyrm hatchlings love the snow, and will spend hours creating slippery surfaces on hills, which they slide down over and over. Sometimes they labor away and make unique structures on these slides, which shoot them into the air, and into a pile of snow, or frigid water. Unlike adults, they don't mind swimming at all, though as they grow older they remain on land more often. Adult Once reaching adulthood, prasinis wyrm companions have grown magnificently large. They tower over humans, and are strong enough to rip trees from the earth, should they so desire. Prasinis wyrms are smooth and cold to the touch, and are pure white save for the bright stripes running down their sides. Males and females are both equally strong, but it seems that females are more intelligent, whereas males are more inclined to fight. They are powerful fighters, and often battle one another over simple things – a berry bush, or a particularly interesting icicle. These fights are never brutal, and are merely for fun. It's not easy to spot these elusive companions in play, but it is well worth it. Huge wyrms wrestling in the snow with abandon, as if they were energetic hatchlings once again. Female prasinis wyrms are less boisterous, and simply offer a delicacy or two to any other wyrms they encounter. Receiving a berry or fruit from a prasinis wyrm is high praise, and the fruit is always most succulent, filling whomever eats it with great energy, and a desire to remain in the north. Of course, humans cannot survive in the harsh Arkene for long, not without shelter. Prasinis wyrms themselves live in very unique homes. Depending on the nature of the wyrm, these homes are built on iceburgs, on cliffs, or even underground. People often remark that these dwellings resemble castles, with thick walls and turrets. Of course, they are constructed from snow rather than stone, and are ringed with huge icicles that make even the most adventurous humans rethink investigating too closely. Breeding Additional Information *No. 358 *Obtained: ** as a gift from Magistream to players during Winter Solstice 2012 ** from bags sold by the Solstice Caravan during Winter Solstice 2014 *Released: December 20, 2012 *Artist: Glasswalker *Description: Damien *Although released on the 20th December, they couldn't be obtained until the 25th when gifts could be opened. *Event: this creature was a Winter Solstice release, along with red and green Taedan Gryphons, and 6 different Krysos. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Special Category:Gift-born Category:Winter Solstice Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Wyrms